EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. This application proposes to continue, extend and add new angles to the investigation of the role of angiotensin II (Ang II) in myocyte remodeling and signaling mechanisms for it. It is based on new findings of cross-talk between epidermal receptorand the Ang II type 1 (AT1) receptor in extracellularsignal-response kinase (ERK), as well as involvement of several non-receptor tyrosine kinases and tyrosinephosphatases which include Janus kinase (JAK2), proline rich tyrosine kinase (PYK2), SH2 containing phosphatase-2 and - 1 (SHP-2 and SHP-1) protein kinases C (particularly PKC-delta). They form a large complexwith other [unreadable]caffold proteins Gab1, and small G-protein Rap1, and they are responsible for activation of cJun NH2- kinase (JNK), cellular migration and make these cells responsive to favorable action of statins. We propose to add a new angle to studies on signaling mechanism regulating prolonged expressionof AT1 byAT2. Based on our preliminary finding that cardiac hypertrophy is preceded by pressure overload, which induces a marked increase in the angiotensin II type 2 receptor (AT2) expressionbefore long term increase in the type 1 receptor (AT1) expression,we will evaluate the hypothesisthat pressure overload inducedcardiac hypertrophy and AT1 expressionis controlled by AT2, which activate the transcription factor promyelocytic zinc finger protein PLZF. These studies will provide important insights into the mechanism of cardiovascular remodeling and will be useful for developing specific therapeutic remedies and preventative approaches to cope with morbid and mortal diseases due to cardiovascular remodeling.